Funny Kind of Love
by Gerkyhen
Summary: "I also remembered how cute you looked when you punched grown men in the balls" Hwoarang continued. Just a quick One-shot between my favourite pairing. AsukaXHwoarang. Asuka needs some help getting revenge on her rival. Disclaimer: Me no own Tekken.


**Funny kind of love**

_Just a quick one-shot of my favourite couple in Tekken, HwoarangXAsuka! There's maybe __**slight**__ Lili bashing if you interpret it that way, not deliberate though! It was just necessary for the plot line! Anyway on to the story: _

"Have you got fatter since I last saw you Asuka?" Lili teased as she flipped out of the way of another one of Asuka's raged filled punches.

"Argh!" Asuka screamed as her fist just missed her rivals chin.

"You need to get your act together..." Lili trailed off as her phone began tinkling.

"Hold on just one minute fattie" Lili smirked before opening her mobile and raising it to her ear. "Yes..." The blonde girl gasped in shock as the phone went flying out of her hand courtesy of Asuka's foot.

"You evil little witch!" Lili shrieked. "That mobile was so expensive!"

"It's not like you can't buy another one you stupid spoilt little whore!" Asuka raged back.

Lili bent down and picked the phone in question up, she let out a wail of horror as she examined it.

"You've dented it! It'll never work again!" She hissed.

"Sure it will, I'll fix it, here" Asuka offered, stretching her hand out for the phone, Lili glowered at her.

"Fine" Asuka sighed before kicking out, the phone clattered once again from Lili's hand and this time it fell down a drain.

Lili shrieked in horror and then turned to glare at her rival. "You're paying for that!" She threatened.

"I'm not" Asuka shrugged.

"You...you! Argh!" Lili hissed.

Asuka began striding away; immensely pleased with herself, this was her revenge for yesterday when Lili had purposefully burst her bike tyre.

"I'll get revenge for that you fat arse!" Lili called.

Asuka turned around stiffly, her hands balling into fists. "What did you call me?" She growled.

"Fat arse" Lili repeated. "Toodaloo" She said, waving her fingers daintily before getting into her big posh car.

Asuka gritted her teeth and resisted the urge of throwing a passing cat after her enemy, then began the long walk home (that would have been ten minutes shorter if her bike tyre wasn't burst) when she heard a snigger.

Glancing up she spotted a red haired boy sitting high up on a wire fence, she vaguely remembered seeing him at the Iron Fist Tournament 6 and in fact 5 though she'd never spoken to him (she had noted he was cute though).

"What?" She demanded, far too blinded by rage to care that he was cute right now.

"Nothing. Just that argument was funny is all" The boy replied before sipping on the slushie in his hand.

"Come down here and I'll show you just how funny I can be" Asuka hissed. _Let's see how cute he is with a few missing teeth!_ She thought furiously in her head.

"Ooh la la" The boy whistled. "I might take you up on that offer"

"I was implying I was going to punch you" Asuka said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I sorta guessed" The boy smirked. "My names Hwoarang, Asuka right?"

"How do you know that?" Asuka demanded.

"Well aside from the fact that your lovely friend called you Asuka not moments ago, I remember you from the Iron Fist tournaments" Hwoarang answered.

"...Oh" Asuka mumbled.

"I also remembered how cute you looked when you punched grown men in the balls" Hwoarang continued.

Asuka couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks...

"I only punched one guy in the balls" She protested.

"Yeah...poor Steve" Hwoarang mused. "...and in fact poor Paul and poor Lee if I remember correctly"

"I didn't even fight those two!" Asuka complained.

"Yeah I know, but you still punched them in the balls" Hwoarang shrugged, as he sipped his slushie Asuka struggled to remember punching Paul and Lee in the balls...Oh, wait...Asuka winced as she remembered their expressions of horror and pain...meh they probably deserved it.

"So I take it you and her aren't the best of friends?" Hwoarang asked, gesturing in the direction Lili had driven off in.

"She's the most annoying cow I've ever had the misfortune to meet" Asuka grumbled.

"Yeah, she seemed it" Hwoarang agreed before leaping down off the fence. "You gonna get revenge on her?" He enquired, his eyes seemingly lighting up.

"Revenge? Well yeah next time I see her I'll probably punch her in the nose I guess" Asuka shrugged.

"As much as I love punching people in the nose, I think this kind of problem needs to be solved with more finesse" Hwoarang said, a devious smile dancing onto his face.

"What do you mean?" Asuka wondered.

"Prank her" Hwoarang exclaimed.

Asuka raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Prank her? Isn't that a little ten year oldish?"

"Maybe" Hwoarang agreed. "If it wasn't being done by a pro!"

"You want to prank Lili with me?" Asuka checked.

"Yup" Hwoarang grinned.

"Why?" Asuka asked in confusion.

"I take any opportunity to prank people and also I hate seeing a pretty girl all wound up" He gestured at Asuka who blushed furiously (much to her distaste).

"But...what do you suggest?" Asuka mumbled after a while, avoiding his eyes and focusing on his –very nice- arms.

"I'm thinking public humiliation and cow manure?" Hwoarang shrugged.

Asuka, who had been drifting off into a dream world centred around Hwoarang's arms, looked up.

"I like it" She grinned. "But don't you have anything better to do? I mean how old are you?"

"Young enough that we'd look good enough" Hwoarang smirked.

Asuka spluttered- how'd he guess what she was thinking!

"I'll be in your school tomorrow, ready for the prank, then" Hwoarang decided.

"But..." Asuka faltered.

"Don't worry, leave it all to me" Hwoarang grinned before running off at full pelt. Asuka watched him leave- **DAMN** he was cute.

"Asuka Kazama wake up right now!"

For the third time that day Asuka was woken up in class, this time by Mrs Meemachi, the most moodiest woman she'd ever met (and who also bore an uncanny resemblance to Heihachi Mishima).

"She doesn't get much sleep Miss, it's hard to find a comfortable spot in a cardboard box I believe" Lili simpered.

"Shut up you man-beast!" Asuka hit out.

"Says the one with the moustache!" Lili hit back.

Asuka felt her upper lip in horror then glowered at her rival. "Come over here and I'll rip all your hair out including **your** moustache!" She hissed.

"Maybe **I'll** throw you into one of the showers in the changing rooms! You need a wash!" Lili growled.

"Asuka, Lili, sit down at once!" Mrs Meemachi wailed.

Asuka was just making her way towards her rival when a knock on the door froze her in her place. Mrs Meemachi –looking extremely relieved- opened the door.

Asuka spluttered; there was Hwoarang wearing a fake black moustache and a bow tie, apparently in an effort to look like a teacher, Mrs Meemachi blinked, as did the students in the class.

"Hello Miss" Hwoarang began in a fake posh voice. "I am here because I need to talk to Miss Lili"

Asuka giggled as Lili jumped up. "Is this about me going up a year?" She asked eagerly.

"Umm...yes, yes that's exactly it" Hwoarang agreed in his faux posh voice.

Everybody watched them go outside, there was a few minutes of silence then a loud ear-splitting scream. Mrs Meemachi rushed to the door quickly followed by the students...everybody burst out laughing: Lili was covered top to toe in cow manure and was screaming her head off.

"Hey Lili's a cowgirl!" One student guffawed.

"Argh shut up! I'll have you assassinated!" Lili shrieked, stamping her foot and sending cow manure flying.

"Your dad's gonna lose all his money on deodorant" Another student laughed.

Asuka laughed her ass off as she watched a streak of orange hair bolt out of the school.

"So how was that?" Hwoarang asked.

Asuka turned round in surprise to see Hwoarang leaning against the school gates (and earning a few looks from the girls of the school).

"It was awesome! She had to go home she smelt so bad!" Asuka giggled. "How'd you do it?"

"A bucket of manure to the face" Hwoarang shrugged.

Asuka's smile dropped. "That's it? I'd have thought there'd be more finesse to it than that"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Hwoarang smirked.

"I guess" Asuka mumbled. "I'm thinking I need to pay you back by the way; whose your rival? You got one?"

"Hmm yeah about that..." Hwoarang trailed off. "He **may** be a little bit tougher to pull a prank on"

_A Helluva lot tougher _Hwoarang thought moodily as the image of Jin as a devil flashed into his mind.

"You saying I couldn't manage it!" Asuka demanded.

"No, it's not that..." Suddenly an idea popped into the Korean's head. "Why don't we discuss it over coffee?"

Asuka blushed in shock. "O...okay" She stuttered. As the two began walking, something popped into the girl's head. "Hey why're you in Japan anyway?" She enquired curiously.

"Tae Kwon Do regional finalist" Hwoarang replied as he stuck a lolly into his mouth, he glanced down at Asuka. "Yeah...I'm awesome"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be training?" She asked.

Hwoarang looked down at her again, his eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Meh" He shrugged.

Asuka's hand slowly crept out...she nicked the lolly from his mouth and shoved it into her mouth; in an effort to hide her blushing cheeks.

"If we're going for coffee...you're paying" She mumbled.

Hwoarang smiled.

_Hope you liked it! This was to contest all these HwoarangXLili fics that have been cropping up, sorry I'm just not a fan of that paring at ALL. I hope you liked it. R&R _


End file.
